


Furry Little Shit

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Coitus Interruptus, Dean gets cockblocked by a cat, Humor, M/M, National Furball Day, Top Castiel, Top Dean, cockblock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 08:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6697435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written in celebration of National Furball Day.  Castiel adopts a new cat that doesn't seem to like it whenever Dean and Cas try to have sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Furry Little Shit

When Castiel came home one day from the local pound with a  bundle of orange fur in his arms and a bright, hopeful smile on his face, it was nearly impossible for Dean to turn the angel away.  He could always take some Zyrtec if his allergies started to act up, and after all, if the little kitten made Cas so damn happy then it couldn’t possibly be _that_ bad.

“He’s cute,” Dean noted, reaching out tentatively to scratch behind the kitten’s ears.  His lips quirked up into a small smile when the cat began to purr.  “I guess he won’t be _that_ bad.”

\---

Dean quickly realized that he had never been so wrong in his life.  Cas’s cat- which he had lovingly dubbed Simba, after watching the Lion King and crying for three hours afterwards- was _evil_.  Seriously, Dean was convinced that the cat was some kind of feline embodiment of Satan, sent from Hell to ruin his sex life.  Literally every single time that he and Cas were about to get intimate, that little fucker would appear out of nowhere and _somehow_ find a way to monopolize the angel’s attention.  Dean also swore up and down that in one instance, the little shit had even winked at him after cockblocking him.  Of course Castiel didn’t believe him, but what else was new?

But right now, Dean was sure that he and Cas were going to get somewhere.  Sam was out for a run, and he had the angel laid out underneath him on the couch and they were making out heatedly.  He smiled against the angel’s lips, tangling his fist into his thick black hair and forcing him to tip his neck back, so that he could attack his jaw with kisses.  Cas sighed, arms moving up and down over Dean’s back, his hands coming to rest on the curve of his ass.

“Baby,” Dean gasped, grinding his hips forward and letting his hot, hard erection press up against Cas’s thigh through his jeans.  Cas smiled, rolling his hips up to meet Dean’s, the sweet friction making both of them groan. Dean tilted his head back again, pressing his lips against Cas’s and slipping his hand in between them so that he could unfasten their jeans.  “It’s been a while,”

“It’s been three days,” Cas murmured, his lips quirking up slightly as he pressed them back against Dean’s, receiving his kisses and helping Dean shimmy out of his pants.  Dean grunted, shrugging to himself and slipping his hands under Cas’s shirt.

“Same difference.  I need you to fuck me,” he gasped.  Cas’s breath hitched and he nodded, making quick work of removing the rest of Dean’s pants.  He slipped his hand into the hunter’s boxers, tugging loosely at his hardening erection.  Dean moaned, mouthing at the angel’s neck and rolling his hips forward.

A loud crash from the kitchen and the distinct sound of Simba’s whiny meow came a moment later, and Dean grunted in pain as Cas pushed him off of his body and quickly stood up. He tugged his half-removed pants back on and rushed from the room at what Dean was sure wasn’t normal human speed. Dean groaned loudly in defeat, banging his forehead on the carpet.

“God _fucking_ dammit,” he cursed.  A moment later Cas came back into the room, orange kitten purring happily in his arms and nuzzling his face against the dark hickey that Dean had been in the process of giving Cas when he’d been rudely interrupted.

“He jumped up onto the counter and bunch of pots and pans fell down… He was stuck under one of them! Dean, you need to be more careful with how you stack your cooking utensils in the future,” he huffed, cooing at the kitten and glaring in Dean’s direction.  “Simba could have gotten hurt.”

Dean grumbled his response into the carpet, scowling.  “I’ll show Simba some _hurt_ …”

\---

The next time that it happened, Dean was sure he was going to murder that damn cat.  Seriously, he was starting to devise a plot that would involve Simba ‘mysteriously disappearing’ for the rest of eternity. The only thing that made Dean kill the train of thought was the fact that he feared that he would turn into Scar if he kept it up (and, of course, because Cas actually did love that little heathen and would never forgive Dean if he hurt him).

He’d just gotten out of the shower to find Cas sitting on their bed, reading a book.  He smirked to himself, sauntering right up to his side of the bed and flipping his hair.  Water droplets splashed all over Cas’s face and the book, and he narrowed his eyes at the pages for a moment before looking up at Dean.  The hunter grinned down at him and wiggled his eyebrows.

Cas set his book to the side, sitting up a bit straighter and raising his eyebrows at Dean.  “Something you wanted?”

“There’s a lot of things I want…,” Dean started, putting his knee on the bed and sliding closer to Cas. He let his towel fall away, revealing his swollen red cock.  “I think it just depends on what you’re willing to give me.”

Cas chuckled, reaching out to wrap his hand around Dean’s waist and pull him closer.  He let his other hand curl into Dean’s damp hair, pulling his head back so that he would be forced to look into his eyes.

“Right now, the only thing I think I want to give you is a spanking,” he purred.  Dean shuddered, his cock pulsing at the mere thought of Cas beating his ass red.  “Such a naughty boy… Interrupting my reading for sex,” he said, pressing a slow kiss to Dean’s lips and then pulling him into his lap.  Dean smiled, leaning into the angel’s touch and whining when Cas grabbed his ass.

“Do it.  Please, do anything,” he gasped.  Cas hummed and nodded, bringing his and Dean’s lips together again as the hunter’s hands went down to tug at his pants.  Cas smiled, lifting his hips and shimmying out of his pants for Dean so that he could join him in nakedness.  He quickly undid his tie, and now clad in only his shirt and boxers, he flipped Dean over and wound the tie around his wrists.  Then he secured him to the headboard, grinning down at him wickedly and standing up.

“I’ll be right back, baby. I’m gonna go to the bathroom and get myself ready,” he whispered, winking at Dean and then climbing off of the bed.  Dean’s eyes lit up with excitement and he whined, straining against the apparently expert knot that the angel had tied.

“Why can’t you do that in front of me?” He complained. Cas shrugged, throwing a smirk over his shoulder back at Dean.

“That would ruin the surprise, now, wouldn’t it?” He teased. Dean groaned, throwing his head back against the pillows as he heard the bathroom door close.  The thought of Cas fingering himself open in the bathroom, getting himself ready for Dean’s _cock_ , it had him throbbing.

Which is why Dean was anything but pleased (and most certainly _did not_ scream) when he suddenly felt sharp claws and fur land on his chest.  He squirmed, making squawking sounds at the kitten as he began to paw at Dean’s chest and face, his sharp nails leaving unintentional scratches all over his skin. And with the damn tie holding his arms in place above his head, it was impossible for him to even defend himself against the assault.

“Cas!  Cas, get your ass back in here right now!” He screamed. A few moments later the bathroom door opened again and Cas ducked into the room, his shirt now unbuttoned and his boxers discarded as he rubbed his hands together.

“Getting a little impa- Oh, Simba!  What are you doing in here?” He asked, a bright smile spreading over his face as he walked towards the bed.  Dean scowled.

“Get this disgusting thing a-a- _ACHOO!_ Get it away from me!” He yelled.  Castiel’s brows furrowed and he swooped in, picking up the orange tabby cat and cradling him close to his chest as he meowed.

“There’s no need to be so angry, Dean.  He’s probably just hungry… Kittens need a lot of sustenance, you know,” he noted. Simba meowed, almost in response to Cas’s words, and Dean scowled as he wiggled his arms.

“I don’t care about the damn cat, Cas!  Just untie me so I can kill it,” he snarled.  Ca rolled his eyes, snapping his fingers so that the tie fell away from Dean’s wrists.  

“Don’t be so bitter, Dean. You get grumpy too, when you’re hungry,” he defended.  He reached out and pressed his fingers to Dean’s temple, healing him of his scratch wounds and then turning away to get some pants on.  Dean huffed, rolling over and watching Cas get redressed with wide eyes.

“What are you doing?” He practically hissed.

“Simba needs to be fed.”

Dean whined. “But we were gonna- you just spent- I was about to-”

“Don’t worry Dean, there will be money more opportunities for us to make love.  Besides, your penis isn’t even erect anymore,” he said, turning and leaving the room, kitten peeking over his shoulder and blinking at Dean as they went.  Dean groaned loudly and threw himself back against the pillows.

“It _was_ erect, until that Hell Cat attacked me!” He screamed.  He was sure that Cas must have heard him, but if he did, he didn’t bother to respond.

\---

Dean scowled to himself as he lounged in the library, flipping through the pages of one of the many novels stored there.  He figured that it was best for him to just give up at this point.  Simba had obviously set out to permanently cockblock him, and he’d succeeded.  So, needless to say, he was not in a very good mood at all.

“Dean, have you seen Simba’s toy squirrel?  I can’t seem to find it, and Sam doesn’t know where it is.”

“How the hell would I know?” Dean snapped, not looking up from his novel and turning the page.  Did Cas actually expect for him to care about that horrible cat?  That stupid, pesky, evil- _Oh God_ , it was hopping into his lap.  He gasped, nearly dropping the book he’d been reading as he squinted down at the orange tabby that was making itself comfortable on his stomach.

“Cas,” he complained, gulping.  “It’s kneading at my stomach.”

“He likes you,” Castiel said, a fond smile on his face.  Dean shot him a weary glance, unconvinced.  Then he looked back down at the cat, tentatively reaching out to scratch behind her ears.  He began to purr almost immediately, and it begrudged Dean to admit that he _was_ pretty cute.

Dean looked back up at Cas with a smile, and the angel sat down beside him, leaning close and resting his head on Dean’s shoulder.  “I’m sorry we haven’t had much time to be intimate lately.  I know you haven’t been in the best of moods lately, and I’m afraid that that’s been my fault.”

 _Damn right, it was his fault.  His fault for adopted this damn cat._ “It’s fine, Cas.  I know you’ve been busy taking care of Simba lately, I don’t expect you to drop everything and run every time that I get a boner…”

Castiel chuckled.  “No, if I came running every time you got a boner, I would never walk again,” Cas teased, nuzzling Dean’s neck.  The hunter hummed, tipping his head back and shifting a bit.  Simba meowed and squinted up at the two of them, pawing at Dean’s stomach and then jumping over to bite at Cas’s hand.  He frowned down at him.

“Stop that, kitten. Dean and I are busy,” he said. The cat almost seemed to deflate, as if he’d understood what Cas said, and he slowly slipped away and padded out of the room.  Dean gaped at Cas.

“You could have done that the _whole_ time?  And instead you made me go an _entire week_ without sex?” He blurted. Cas laughed, pushing Dean back against the back of the couch and slotting their mouths together.

“Shut up and take your pants off so I can ravage you,” he said.  Dean smiled, laughing.

“I’m not going to say no to that.”

\---

When Dean was lounging on the couch, floating in a hazy afterglow with cum on his stomach and Cas snoozing on top of him, he didn’t even mind that Simba came over and curled up on his shoulder.  In fact, he was pretty sure he was starting to like the little guy… Aside from the stuffy noses and the watery eyes, he was actually turning out to be a good companion.


End file.
